Refaire Surface
by crokette
Summary: Quand il ne vous reste plus personne sauf la personne que vous détestez le plus. Quand tout votre monde s'écroule et que le seul soutient apparait est une personne que vous n'attendiez plus. Voilà mon premier HPDM en espérant qu'il vous plaise.
1. Prologue

**Refaire Surface**

Alors voilà le premier essai pour un HPDM en espérant que ce prologue vous fasse saliver. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et même proposez des suites.

* * *

Prologue

Le vent dans ses cheveux, les sons étouffés par des mouchoirs. Tout Poudlard était présent. Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même ses serpents de Serpentard. Même 10ans plus tard, les vieux professeurs étaient présents. Mais lui ne voulait se mélanger à personne. En même temps, il n'avait désormais plus personne sur qui réellement compter. Les deux seules personnes qu'il n'ait jamais aimées venaient de périr.

Il était à l'écart dans un complet noir, il n'avait plus de lunettes depuis bien longtemps. Des cernes marquaient son visage suite aux incalculables nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer la mort de ses amis. Il était vraiment difficile d'imaginer sa vie sans eux, ils avaient toujours étaient là pour lui. Il avait pu compter sur eux au sortir de la Guerre, il avait pu leurs raconter ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans la forêt cette nuit là. En plus de 15ans d'amitié, ils étaient devenus indispensable à sa survie. Sans eux, il aurait fini par lâcher prise et serai parti rejoindre ses parents dans l'au-delà. Mais ils avaient tenu bon et l'avait sorti de sa dépression. Et voilà que c'était eux qui allaient l'y replonger. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans eux ?

Ron et Hermione, deux des plus grands sorciers de leur génération venaient de périr dans un stupide accident de voiture. Bêtement, simplement. Ils rentraient d'une journée des plus banales en amoureux et avaient décidé de prendre leur voiture pour rentrer du côté Moldu, dans lequel ils vivaient. Quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant et ils avaient décidé de fêter ça par un dîner en amoureux au cœur de Londres.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la personne dans la voiture en face ait bu ?

Des larmes coulèrent en silence sur les joues rougies par le froid d'Harry. Maintenant, il se retrouvait vraiment seul. Il allait quitter la cérémonie trop lourde à supporter pour lui quand une voix l'interpella.

-Potter !

-…

-Potter ! On s'enfuit comme un lâche à ce que je vois.

Hors de lui, Harry se retourna vers un Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, un costume parfaitement taillé, sa chevelure blonde toujours si belle et soyeuse bougeant au rythme de ses pas, son visage fin sans défaut et ses yeux gris froids qui vous sondaient l'âme et ses lèvres parfaites en tout point. Elles ne souriaient pas comme à Poudlard. Ce sourire mesquin et teinter d'ironie avait laissé place à rien. Draco Malfoy ne souriait pas. Harry aurait même pu dire que ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Malgré ça, le brun ne put s'empêcher les vieilles rancœurs de refaire surface.

-Malfoy ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour venir me provoquer.

-Oui, je dirais même que c'est le moment parfait. Je n'allais pas te laisser partir bien gentiment alors qu'on supporte tous le speech sans fin d'un vieux sénile.

Malfoy s'était rapproché de lui. En fait, il n'avait cessé de marcher vers lui. Mais Harry était trop perturbé pour y faire attention. Ce n'est que quand le blond passa ses bras autour de ses épaules qu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité.

-Malf…

-Cesse de pleurer, je reste là pour toi…

Sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles ni leurs portées, il serra à son tour la taille de Malfoy et se laissa aller aux sanglots qui l'étouffaient depuis le début de l'enterrement. Le blond lui caressait lentement les cheveux tout en le berçant. Lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et des promesses qu'Harry n'écoutait pas. Puis son corps ne supportant plus toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé, s'alourdie et il finit par tomber de sommeil dans les bras de son pire ennemi au milieu d'une foule de personne qui les regardaient sans comprendre.

* * *

**Je sais que le début n'est pas très joyeux mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le début ^^.**

** J'espère que ça vous à plus. A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Crok**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Alors voici le premier chapitre de mon premier HPDM. En espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous donne envi de lire la suite ^^. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

-Malfoy ! Sors de ma douche IMEDIATEMENT !

Le blond faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien et sifflait joyeusement sous le jet tiède de la douche.

Cela faisait bien un mois depuis l'enterrement de Ron et Hermione que Draco Malfoy avait décidé de s'installer chez Harry sans avoir demandé quoique ce soit. Ce salopard blond ne cessait de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Harry ne savait plus exactement comme ils en étaient arrivés là. Malfoy l'avait pris dans ses bras lors de l'enterrement. Comme s'il avait deviné que c'était ce don il avait besoin. C'est bizarre, parce qu'au final, le seul sur qui il pouvait réellement compter maintenant restait Malfoy et il avait l'impression étrange que si le blond partait, le bord du gouffre sur lequel il se tenait allait s'écrouler.

Mais le problème actuel était un blond sifflotant qui refusait de sortir de sa douche.

-Malfoy ! Sors où je défonce la porte ! Un…. deux….. ….. TROIS !

Harry prit son élan pour défoncer la porte mais elle s'ouvrit et il tomba de toute sa force sur Malfoy. Un peu sonné le brun frotta sa tête sur la surface douce qui se trouvait dessous.

-Potter ? Potter ! Je ne suis pas une peluche alors pousse toi.

-Naaaaan…

-Rah mais c'est pas possible !

Harry continuait de se frotter à un Draco plus que blaser du comportement gamin qu'avait son ennemi. Le blond attrapa les épaules du survivant et l'éjecta sans ménagement.

-Potter il est tant que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie c'est plus possible que dés que tu te colles à moi c'est fini ton esprit disparait tu régressé.

-Pff n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Maintenant dégage de ma salle de bain et si l'envi te prend de dégager de chez moi par la même occasion, n'hésite pas ce serai avec plaisir.

Harry lui fit un sourire des plus charmants. Draco lui sourit à son tour, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite.

Le blond commença à partir et se retourna alors qu'Harry rentrait dans la salle de bain.

-Ah et je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Bonne douche.

-Raaaah !

C'est environ une heure plus tard que Harry rejoignis Draco dans la cuisine. Il lui lança un regard de tueur et s'attabla. Son chocolat était prêt avec deux tartines beurrées. Pourquoi le blond faisait-il ça ? Depuis qu'il était là, il ne cessait de l'emmerder et de lui rendre la vie pas possible mais à côté il y avait toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire de partir et de le laisser dans sa tristesse.

Malfoy se racla la gorge pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Je sais que je suis beau mais je suis au regret de te dire que je dois partir travailler.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, ta boutique…

En effet, Draco Malfoy au sortir de la guerre avait du passé par plusieurs étapes avant de pouvoir se réinsérer dans la population sorcière. Dire que Harry Potter n'y était pour rien qu'en à sa remise en liberté aurait été un mensonge. Le brun avait témoigné en sa faveur et cela lui avait permis de repartir libre.

Par la suite, il avait voulu reprendre l'affaire familiale mais leur argent et leur honneur étant trop sali par les actes abominables de son père, il avait abandonné cette idée. Alors il avait enchaîné plusieurs petits boulots mal payés afin de mettre de côté et c'est au court de sa cinquième année de liberté qu'il trouva exactement ce qu'il voulait faire de cet argent.

C'est en se baladant sur le chemin de Traverse un après-midi qu'il la vue. Une petite boutique poussiéreuse et à l'abandon. Les vitrines étaient brisées, un panneau cassé signalait que le local était à vendre.

Draco était rentré comme attiré par une force qu'il ne connaissait pas et finalement avait fait toutes les démarches pour se l'approprier. C'est ainsi qu'il en fit une petite librairie assez appréciée de tous les sorciers.

Le blond regarda le visage d'Harry qui s'était abaissé vers son chocolat et ses yeux verts ne le regardaient plus.

-Ne déprime pas Potter, je rentre ce soir comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs…

Harry releva sa tête brusquement.

-Mais ne sens pas obliger Malfoy. Personne ne t'a demandé de venir me faire chier à squatter chez moi ! Tu me pompes mon air !

-Sans moi tu serais mort de faim. Rappelle-moi qui te fait la bouffe et qui fait les courses et qui s'occupe de toi ?

-…je…

-Voilà tu n'as rien à dire.

Malfoy finit son café et se leva. Il passa à côté d'Harry s'arrêta et passa sa main sur la joue du brun.

-A ce soir, Harry.

Puis il sortit de l'appartement. Harry ressentit brutalement comme un vide. Il s'attendait à quoi exactement. Certainement pas à ce que Malfoy l'embrasse, pas du tout.

Sur les nerfs, il débarrassa le petit-déjeuner. En fait, tout le reste de la journée, il resta sur les nerfs.

Il regarda vers l'horloge. Dra… non Malfoy devait rentrer vers 19h et il était 16h. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry s'allongea dans son canapé et s'endormi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un toit gris. Un bruit régulier le berçait, il se releva et constata qu'il était sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. A l'avant, deux personnes discutaient.

-C'était vraiment une très belle journée, merci mon chéri !

-Rien est trop beau pour toi mon amour.

Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il était en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus.

-Ron ? Hermione ?

Le couple ne réagit pas continuant de discuter sur leur journée.

-Ron ! Hermione !

Harry tenta de les approcher mes ses mouvements étaient limités par une barrière. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la scène.

-On devrait trouver quelqu'un pour Harry…

-Hermione, on en a déjà parlé. C'est avec Ginny qu'il sera le mieux point final.

-Mais tu ne peux pas choisir pour lui ! C'est sa vie, on peut seulement l'encourager à trouver le bonheur !

-Son bonheur est avec Ginny !

-RON ! Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué !

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que je devrais remarquer ! Je connais comme même mon meilleur ami. Et s'il ne m'a pas dit quelque chose le concernant, c'est qu'il ne me fait pas confiance.

-Là je te parle d'observation pas de confiance. C'est quelque chose que lui-même n'a pas réalisé je pense.

-Mais de quoi tu me parles…

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione qui hésitait à lui révéler ce qu'elle avait compris bien avant tout le monde.

-Tu sais je pense qu'Harry n'aime pas…

Ron regardait toujours Hermione plus qu'intrigué.

Harry frappa contre la barrière qui le séparait de ses amis de toutes ses forces. Lui voyait la route et la voiture en face qui ne semblait pas vouloir changer de trajectoire.

-ROOOOOOOOOOON ! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

La voiture percuta violement celle d'en face. Sous la puissance du choc, Harry ferma les yeux en hurlant.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Harry… Harry !

La sensation d'être secoué comme un prunier lui fit rouvrir les yeux sur un amas de cheveux roux et un visage flou.

-Ron… c'est toi ?

- Non… ce n'est pas Ron.

Une voix féminine venait de lui répondre avec tristesse. Sa vision se fit plus nette et il vit enfin le visage inquiet de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas changé, cela faisait pourtant quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mis à part l'enterrement de son grand frère. Ses cheveux roux étaient juste plus longs, sinon son visage avait gardé ses traits d'enfant et ses taches de rousseur. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne qu'avant, ce disait Harry. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas repris contact avant. D'ailleurs, comment était-elle entrée chez lui ?

Elle l'aida à se redresser et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Je n'ai dit à personne où je vivais.

-Je me suis renseignée, j'ai mes sources.

-…

Harry se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il n'aimait pas la voir là, chez lui. Elle lui ressemblait trop et ça lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

-Harry ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes… Je….ah….

Sa poitrine se serra brusquement et l'étouffa. Il venait de constater qu'il était 19h30. Malfoy n'était toujours pas là.

-Il n'est pas là… il n'est pas rentré… lui aussi m'a abandonné !

-Harry, Harry calme-toi… de qui tu parles ?

- Il n'est pas là !

Il venait d'hurler ces mots en la repoussant violement. Elle qui voulait juste l'aider, en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry se mit à tourner dans son appartement. Soudainement, il attrapa un objet en verre et le balança contre un mur.

-IL N'EST PAS LAAAA !

Ginny commençait à avoir peur. Ce n'était plus l'Harry qu'elle connaissait. Il avait changé, il était plus sombre et rongé par des peurs qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle tenta faiblement de le calmer en prononçant son nom. Le regard du brun se fixa sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle y vit, fut seulement de la rage et une profonde tristesse.

-C'est de ma faute si tout le monde part…

Harry s'écroula à terre et des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Il ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute. Elle se rapprocha de lui et alla le prendre dans ses bras quand une voix glaciale la stoppa.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Dégage !

Des yeux gris la fixaient comme si elle allait commettre le pire des crimes.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui. Tu ne vois pas que tes cheveux orange le rendent malade.

Il s'approcha à grands pas du Survivant, se mit à terre près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun semblant le reconnaître, s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…

-Chut je suis là ne t'inquiète pas…

Le blond le berça lentement pour le rassurer. Ginny comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette scène cependant, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage d'Harry qui rayonnait de sérénité. Elle aurait tant aimé être celle qui lui redonnerait le sourire.

-Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Dégage tu n'es pas la bienvenue.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Draco souleva avec précaution l'ex Griffondor toujours accroché à sa veste. Il ne cessait de répéter « ne me laisse pas, ne ma laisse pas ». Le blond passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Jamais…


End file.
